Speak Out
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: When Harry placed his work before Draco, the blond knew that Harry deserved to be punished. He was pregnant and didn't know if he ought to tell Potter since he chose his work over Draco. Draco knew exactly how to teach Harry a lesson.


**Prompt: "It's too early in the morning for you to be this happy. So if you value your life, you'll let me go back to sleep."**

Characters: Draco M. and Harry P.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HARRY POTTER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was four o'clock in the morning when Harry climbed into bed, next to a sleeping Draco. Harry wondered what Draco wanted to tell him earlier. But due to the chaos in the Auror Office, he wasn't able to come home when Draco had owled him. Before he could close his eyes, he saw a roll of parchment by his bedside table. He sat back up and read the letter. It was from Draco. A huge smile creeped into his face and turned to look at the sleeping blond.<p>

**Earlier that day...**

Harry was buried in piles of paperwork. Ron was on sick leave for the past three days now and they missions were piling up too. Luna knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry, your owl is here. Draco said you better get home quick. It's urgent." She said.

Harry turned to her and shook his head.

"Luna, please owl him back that I can't leave now. I have too much work to do."

Luna nodded and left him alone.

Harry sat back and slowly inhaled, then exhaled.

"I wonder what he meant by urgent." He asked himself out loud.

Back at their flat, Draco was with Hermione and he was pacing back and forth.

"Hermione, he will not come. I know him too well. You know him too! Not until we tell him why he needs to get home, he will not leave his work undone."

Draco dropped back into the sofa, next to Hermione.

She knew he was right. Harry would never leave his work if there weren't a good reason. A very good reason.

"Maybe your right. But when will you tell him that you pregnant?"

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. But since he chose his work over me, knowing he would, his not going to know until I say so. You had better not tell him or your redheaded husband. He won't be able to resist not tell his partner and best mate."

Hermione nodded. She knew that Ron would never be able to keep a secret from Harry that involves Harry himself.

"I promise. I always hoped that Harry would put you above his work for once."

Draco snorted then sneered.

"That'll happen when he finds out about this baby. If he ever finds out that is."

His voice sounded disappointed.

Hermione didn't blame him why he wanted to keep it from Harry. That boy deserved it for being neglectful.

Draco stood up and when to the kitchen to cook lunch for him and Hermione. Though he could simply ask the house elf to do the cooking, he wanted to do it himself. He needed to keep himself busy and not think about Harry at that moment.

Hermione talked about something else and it helped a lot. But when she went home, Draco began to think about Harry again. Draco began cleaning the house while he asked their house elf to go grocery shopping. The elf nodded and obeyed. It knew better than to disobey Draco when he was in one of his grumpy moods.

That night, Draco wanted to wait for Harry to get home. But when he saw that it was near eleven, he knew that his husband was going to come in early the next morning.

"No point in waiting then."

He sighed. He wanted to teach Harry a lesson that he will never forget.

Draco went to his table and pulled out a piece of parchment. He got his quill then began writing.

_Potter,_

_Yes, I said Potter. You insensitive and thick headed Gryffindor! I tried waiting for you to come home the whole night but since your reading this, it means you got home early in the morning like you always do! If you just came home earlier when I owled you, you might have heard what I wanted to tell you. I don't even know if I should tell you. You don't deserved to be told since you wouldn't put me before your job! Hmpf! But due to the current situation, you will need to be getting home early. Not early in the morning, mind you!_

_I'm pregnant and I'm about two months along. Hermione knows and she promised to not tell you. I didn't want to tell you tonight but I could never bring myself to keep it from you since this is your baby too. Good night. No, Good morning!_

_-Draco Malfoy-Potter-_

Draco rolled it up and placed it by Harry's bedside table and then he went to bed.

**Back to present...**

Harry couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father.

He rolled over and hugged Draco tightly.

Draco woke up, startled by the sudden jolt.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be this happy. So if you value your life, you'll let me go back to sleep." He snapped, closing his eyes again.

Harry simply laughed and kissed him.

"Draco, from now on, I promise to come home before dinner and take care of you more. I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately. I've been caught up in my work to remember that you need me too."

Draco opened one eye and looked at Harry.

"Promise? That when I owl you to come home, you will do so without hesitation?"

"Yes, I promise to come home when you owl me without hesitation. I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter."

Draco smiled at Harry gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter. Despite you being insensitive and a git at times, I still love you for it."

Harry lay beside Draco and both slept peacefully.

Dreaming about their future shared together and their future child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review if you please. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


End file.
